mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 623 - The Amazing Transparent Man
The Short The Days of Our Years Synopsis Another Union Pacific short, this time a preacher talking about avoiding work accidents and providing three examples. As Mike points out, the main causes of workplace accidents are, apparently, joy, sex, and old age. Information *Interesting to note that all three accidents were the fault of the workers, not due to machinery or management. *This short was included on Shorts Vol 2, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in October 1999, and on DVD as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 3, a 4-DVD set with The Sidehackers, The Unearthly and The Atomic Brain. The Movie Synopsis Paul Krenner (James Griffith), an ex-major with delusions of grandeur, forces scientist Peter Ulof (Ivan Triesault) to develop a radiation-based technique to turn men invisible, with which process he plans to create an invisible army to sell to the highest bidder. He busts safecracker Joey Faust (Kennedy) out of prison and forces him to undergo the invisibility treatment so he can steal more radium to further the experimentation. Plans go awry when Faust discovers there is a side effect to the invisibility treatments. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0053593/plotsummary The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Tom’s science project is a Crowtus Robotus Horribilus, trapped in a giant bottle. Segment One: Crow gets mounted among the other insects of Servo's collection. Deep 13 has been transformed into Auntie McFrank’s Tangleberry Inn, a colorful bed and breakfast. After being served a meal of cold lo mein, Mike and the Bots provide some "local color" for the guests by presenting a llama. "Don't you give no matches to Mikey!" Segment Two: Based on the tragic short, Crow learns the hard way about "gentle pressure". Segment Three: Frank finally gets a day off and buys a ticket from a scalper for Squanto: A Warrior’s Tale. Dr. F tactlessly lets Frank know it's already left theatres. Segment Four: After failing to impress the Bots with his new electric organ, Mike gets caught pretending to be Rick Wakeman when he tries to perform The Six Wives of Henry VIII. Segment Five: Mike and the Bots try to answer the film’s dilemma of either having an invisible army or blowing up a county in Texas. They read an amazing transparent letter. Back in Deep 13, it's teatime, though Frank still mourns for Squanto. Stinger: Petting the invisible guinea pig is fun! Other Notes Guest Stars *''Ted'': Kevin Murphy *''Barb'': Mary Jo Pehl Obscure References *''"They should have had a train scene here!"'' Crow is suggesting that some Freudian imagery would have rounded out the montage. *''"...when he was good friends with Dean Rusk."'' Dean Rusk was the U.S. Secretary of State under the Kennedy and Johnson administrations. *''"Oh, no- cops!"'' Mike is imitating the Simpsons character Snake. *''"Must escape from Barbara Woodhouse!"'' Barbara Woodhouse was a British dog trainer. *''"Shadowlands II: Escape from Oxford!"'' Shadowlands was a 1993 film about C.S. Lewis' relationship with poet Joy Davidman. *''"Is your knob turned to Bob?"'' A reference to "Turn your knob to Bob", a former slogan for the Minneapolis radio station KTLK-FM. *''"Burgess Meredith is in there reading..."'' A reference to the "Twilight Zone" epsiode Time Enough at Last, in which actor Burgess Meredith played a bank teller who typically reads in the bank's vault during his lunch break. *''"I'm not a telephone junkie... There's no action..."'' These are lines from the Elvis Costello song No Action. *''"It's kind of an abstract sculpture of Jayne Mansfield."'' Jayne Mansfield was a blonde movie actress during the 1950s and 60s, known for her voluptuous figure. Unlike her fellow blonde bombshell Mamie Van Doren, none of Jayne's films were ever used on MST3K. *''"Ben, some people will turn you away..."'' Mike is singing the theme song from the 1972 movie Ben, which was performed by a young Michael Jackson. *''"It's just me and the latest issue of Sassy!"'' Sassy was a magazine for teenage girls published during the 1990s. *''"Goofus pisses me off."'' Goofus and Gallant are two characters who regularly appear in the magazine Highlights for Children. Goofus is generally thoughtless, lazy, and inconsiderate. *''"Spies Like Us!"'' Spies Like Us was a 1985 movie starring Chevy Chase and Dan Aykroyd, with a theme song by Paul McCartney. *''"I just know I'm gonna show up in News of the Weird now!"'' News of the Weird is a syndicated newspaper column by Chuck Shepherd. *''"We return now to 'Paris, Texas'."'' Paris, Texas was a 1984 film directed by Wim Wenders. *''"It's a Frank Gehry building!"'' Frank Gehry is an architect known for designing asymmetrical, ultramodern structures. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Stubs